<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the World Comes to an End, I'll be there to Hold Your Hand by Asharnaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721794">As the World Comes to an End, I'll be there to Hold Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa'>Asharnaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Slightly altered universe, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, tma girls week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharnaa/pseuds/Asharnaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Basira share a moment of happiness before the end of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TMA Girls Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the World Comes to an End, I'll be there to Hold Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for seasons 4 and 5 of The Magnus Archives! Trigger warnings for mentions of blood and violence. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was sinking low into the sky, casting golden rays into Basira's flat.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy lay in Basira's bed, watching the ceiling fan spin above her. In the weeks since Julia and Trevor attacked the Institute, Daisy had been living with Basira in the aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>Although Daisy had returned from the Hunt's bloodlust, she still saw the same scene every time she closed her eyes. Even now, weeks after the attack, her mind refused to let her rest. As she lay in the bed, images raced across her vision.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Julia, her throat torn out and face covered in bloody scratches. Trevor had managed to run. Daisy surely would have killed him too, had he remained. After killing Julia, Daisy couldn't find the strength to pursue Trevor.</p><p> </p><p>She lay on the floor of the Institute, covered in her and Julia's blood. Although her fight with Julia lingered in her body and mind, her thoughts returned again and again to Basira.</p><p> </p><p>Through the exhaustion, a face came into her view.</p><p> </p><p>It was Basira, the damnable idiot back for her. Daisy had made Basira promise to leave her. Why was she back now? Daisy would only ever hurt her. Daisy tried to rise, but was too exhausted to chase Basira away. She managed a weak growl.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go, now. The police are coming." Basira tried to pull Daisy to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy refused to help her, lying as if she were deadweight. Maybe she still had a chance to convince Basira to leave her. "Stop it, Basira. You know I won't be able to fight it off. The only reason you're still alive is because that bitch fought back. Just leave me." </p><p> </p><p>Basira continued to force Daisy up. "I'm not leaving you, I won't lose anyone else!"</p><p> </p><p>Basira had always never known when to quit. Ever since the two became partners, she always helped cover for Daisy. Make up excuses. A small part of Daisy had known Basira wouldn't give up on her, no matter how much Daisy wished she would.</p><p> </p><p>"Basira, you have to stop. If you get me on my feet, I could very well kill you. Even now, I have to fight not to bite off your hand! Save yourself and leave me." Daisy was practically begging her now.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't. I know you can fight it." </p><p> </p><p>Daisy was almost on her feet now, her hands curled into fists so tight her nails drew blood. She was shaking with the effort of holding herself back.</p><p> </p><p>"Basira, I told you, run." Daisy growled, her voice barely forming the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Not from you, never from you." Basira pulled Daisy the rest of the way to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy looked like a cornered animal, lashing out in the only way she could. Daisy bared her teeth in one last effort. The gesture was barely menacing. </p><p> </p><p>Basira, her hands on Daisy's shoulders, took her face in her hands. Daisy's breath hitched, so shocked by the contact her jaw relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>All her animal instincts were stripped away. All that remained was the undeniable, base need for love.</p><p> </p><p>Basira closed the rest of the distance between them with a kiss. Daisy fell against Basira, growls turning to whimpers as the Hunt reluctantly released its claws from her.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of sirens drew them apart. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, we're leaving. Come on!"</p><p> </p><p>Before her doubt set back in, Daisy took Basira's hand and they ran out of the institute. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daisy was jolted from her memories by the sound of the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>Basira was back, likely from another day of police questioning. As far as the police knew, Daisy was missing. The two had thought it safest if no one knew she was with Basira.</p><p> </p><p>Martin and Jon were also officially MIA, for their protection. Basira had managed to find them and give them an address to one of Daisy's safehouses in Scotland before they had left the Institute. Basira still sent Jon statements, as she was the only one who had access to the Institute.</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy! I'm back." Basira called out.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in the bedroom." She replied.</p><p> </p><p>Basira came into the room. Her face was tired, but she smiled warmly when she saw Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, girl. Is this what you've been up to all day?" Basira asked the question, even though she knew full well the ghosts of the past weeks haunted Daisy. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I did manage to make myself some eggs for breakfast." She gestured to the kitchen, where a pan was in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad to hear it." Basira kicked off her shoes, then flopped down on the bed next to Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>"Same old round of questioning today?" Daisy shifted and turned to face Basira, resting her head on Basira's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Yep. You'd think they'd try another angle, but they just keep asking the same questions. Where's Jon? What was your job like at the Institute? I keep giving them the same answers, they keep asking the same questions. It's exhausting."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you're here with me."</p><p> </p><p>Basira smiled and stroked Daisy's hair.</p><p> </p><p>The girls laid in the bed for a time, the silence comfortable. Daisy shifted so she could better see Basira's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Basira?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy tried to speak, but her voice cracked and she stopped.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to say so much to Basira, to apologize. Daisy wanted to apologize for trying to push Basira away. She wanted to tell Basira how much she meant to her, how much she helped her get through the day. All the words were stuck in her throat, blocked by her guilt. Daisy looked away, tears starting to flow down her face.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to start again, her voice shaky.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been 3 weeks, all I've done is stay inside this flat. I haven't even gotten out of bed most days. Even though I don't have much strength, the Hunt can always come back for me. What if I can't fight it off again? What if I hurt you? I don't want to be a monster. "</p><p> </p><p>Her guilt slightly lessened, she found the strength to look into Basira's eyes. Basira met her gaze. Though tears gleamed there, love chased their shadows away.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wish you left me at the Institute? Do you wish you kept your promise?"</p><p> </p><p>Basira put her hand to Daisy's cheek, brushing away her tears. "I don't. I mean that, Daisy. You've fought off the Hunt so many times, and I'm so proud of you for that. But it's okay to let others take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>She pressed a soft kiss to Daisy's forehead. "Let <em>me </em>take care of you."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy shifted, moving to kiss Basira's lips. Basira smiled against her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>For a blissful moment, they were a normal couple. Just two lovers, sharing a bed and trading kisses like secrets.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time Daisy could remember, she fell into a peaceful sleep, free from the Hunt's nightmares. In her dreams, Basira took her hand and they danced with unrestrained joy.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Daisy awoke, the sun had almost completely set. Only a few stray beams of light shone in. It was just enough to see Basira's hand clutching her own. Daisy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy?" Basira murmured against her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>Daisy didn't even know why she asked. Daisy loved Basira, with every piece of her scarred and shredded heart.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy was about to reply when every hair stood up on the back of her neck. She threw off the covers, bolt upright.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell? Something's...<em>wrong</em>." Daisy threw her gaze wildly across the room before she realized what was off.</p><p> </p><p>While the sun had almost set, the windows had still let in the light. Now, the bedroom was pitch black.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy raced to the window and threw open the curtains.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the world was breaking down. Buildings were crumbling, despite being recently built. The streets were chaotic, littered with bodies. Some were distorted, while others were melting. Screams of pain and confusion rang out from every direction. The people left standing were all looking up. In the sky, an unblinking eye stared back.</p><p> </p><p>Basira joined Daisy at the window, a hand over her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know. It's like reality is being torn apart." As Daisy spoke the words, her head throbbed and she sank to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>As she clutched her head, images long buried rose to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Blood. Screams. The thrill of the chase.</p><p> </p><p>The Hunt.</p><p> </p><p>It was back for her. No matter how deeply Daisy wished she could escape, the Hunt would always sink its claws into her once more.</p><p> </p><p>And if she couldn't escape the Hunt, Basira would never be safe. She knew what she had to do. Daisy felt her heart break.</p><p> </p><p>"Basira, you have to run. You can't come back for me this time."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy fought to spit out the words, fought to keep the Hunt off for a few moments more.</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy, we have to stick together. We'll figure something out. I think Elias caused this. You know he's tied to them! We can stop this, we can kill him together-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." Daisy threw off the Hunt one last time, her vision clear once more. Basira stood beside her, pain written on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, she took Basira's face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Daisy kissed Basira, angry, passionate, and all too short.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped away, the Hunt creeping back. Basira moved to stop her, but caught herself and stopped short.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what you have to do. Find me, kill me. You promised me once. I'm asking you again. Please." Daisy's eyes shone with the pain of her words.</p><p> </p><p>Basira gave a sharp nod, tears rolling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Daisy ran out what once was the door of the flat.</p><p> </p><p>Basira moved to find her phone, but the world shuddered and she fell hard to the ground. Before she lost consciousness, Basira saw the world warp and twist before falling into a complete and suffocating darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Basira awoke, she looked wildly for Daisy before remembering how she had left. Basira only allowed herself 30 seconds to grieve her loss before her logical need to survive overrode her emotions. Basira, her eyes hard, began to register the scene around her.</p><p> </p><p>Her surroundings no longer held any familiarity. What once was her flat in London was now another pile of rubble in a dark land, lit only by the occasional fire.</p><p> </p><p>If Basira was going to survive in this new world, she needed her gun. She didn't know what kind of creatures ruled the land, but she knew she would need to be prepared to shoot first, ask questions later.</p><p> </p><p>She dug through the wreckage, though she was unsure how long. Time had no place in this new world.</p><p> </p><p>Basira shouldered aside one last piece of concrete before she found her handgun. It appeared to be in working order. She flicked the safety off, knowing she would never have it on again.</p><p> </p><p>Standing, Basira set off in the direction her instincts pushed her. She had no idea where she was going, only that her gut would tell her where to find Daisy in the wreckage.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the world had ended, she had a promise to keep. Basira would be damned if she failed to keep her last promise to her last love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was written for TMA Girls week. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>